


Twin Hybrids

by vampiregrimmjow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Multi, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregrimmjow/pseuds/vampiregrimmjow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title will make since as the story goes on. The new girl in town is looking for a new start. She has some secrets that she might be willing to share if soul reapers, Espadas, and inner hollows don't get in the way. Its starts OC/Renji,Grimmjow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New school New life

**Author's Note:**

> vampiregrimmjow: *waves at the readers* I just want to let you know this is my first written story that I'm willing to post. Hope everyone likes it. *grins*  
> OCKim: she really hoping you guys likes *sigh*  
> VG: I guess that's it *shouts* Kim say the disclaimer!  
> OCKim:*sigh* fine, vampiregrimmjow don't own Bleach she only own me and any other OCs she might add in future chapters

**'Zanpaktous/other hollows speak'**

_**'Aiko speak'** _

_'Kim thoughts'_

_**'Aikto/shiro speak'** _

_**(everthing is in eng. but they live in japan)** _

_'Ken/Ichigo thoughts'_

_english_

_"_ speak _"_

**Kim P.O.V**

There's a secret battle that's taking place in my new home town that basically unknown to the people. The only way to know about this battle if you can see ghost or you're in the fight. Well, as for me I can see sprites. I guess I should tell you I am. Hello, my name is Kirschnick Kimberly and I'm nineteen year old Japanese American but you can't tell I'm part Japanese. Who just recently moved to Karakura town, Japan from the States. I will be finishing up my last year of school. Yes I know I really should be in college but some things happen and I had to drop out. Tomorrow is official my first Day of school but today checking out my new home to see what is what. I'm walking towards down town shopping districts when some thugs jumped me.

 _'Why here? I move to get away from this shit'_ I sigh

 _ **'trouble just fine ya,sis'**_ Aiko snickers The voice in my head none other than Aiko my inner hollow.

"Can you leave me alone?" I ask

"No can do little missy, we want some fun first." One thug said eyeing me up and down as do his two cronies.

I frown " _Little Missy?_ Understand the little part but _Missy_ that implies I'm helpless. And I so not _helpless,_ thank you" as started to walk away but he grab my arm

"nah-uh" He said.

I sneered "Let. Me. Go. Asshole." As pretend to struggle to get out of his grip.

He smirks "Ah! Feisty aren't we, babe"

I stop struggling to glare at my so called captor _'normally I won't use my teleportation powers but he's really pissing me off'_ so I disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. "Now who's _helpless_ " I said to the man on the ground.

"You BITCH!" came from one of the cronies but an orange blur took him out. "Why don't pick on someone your own size" The orange blur said.

The last crony paled as he recognized who was the orange blur "K-kuros-saki, Shit!" yelled before running away leaving his friends behind. Now that I can fully see the orange blur… it's a male with orange hair that saves me. "Are you alright miss…." the carrot top asks.

I nod "Yeah, thanks and its Kirschnick Kim, Kurosaki-Kun"

"Call me Ichigo, Kim."

 _ **'Ha-ha his name is Strawberry'**_ Aiko snickers. I stare "Hmm…."

He sighs "I know what you're thinking Strawberry….Well-"

 _'well I didn't Aiko did'_ "you're not, right? Number one guardian not Strawberry."

Ichigo stares wide eyed "Heh, you are one the few people whom got it right?"

I smile "And your Orange hair it's not bleached its natural."

"You got the second most thing people assume wrong about me." He too smiles.

I sigh "well I best be heading home I got school tomorrow, bye Ichigo."

"School? Where? What year?" orange top asks "Last year of Karakura High, why?" I ask back but He turns to walk away "Then I see you tomorrow, Kim, Bye" I raise a brow at that _'time to go home I think I'm about 20 min from home'_ I teleport away to catch some Z's.

The next morning, I am getting ready for school by fixing my lunch. I should get go- . . . Shit! It's that late already. I grab my lunch and book bag and ran out the door. As I was running down the sidewalk I heard an eerie scream that made me stop and look up at the sky. _'What was that? Was that a scream? Agh...whatever it is, it's close and my hybrid genes is kind a spiking. Not good need to get to school before something happens'_ I thought. I continued running.

* * *

**~ Time skip ~**

I arrive at the school with a few minutes to spare. I went the Find main office for my schedule. When found it and went in to ask but the secretary beat me to it "You must be Miss Kirschnick, I presume?"

I nod "Hai" She handed my schedule and said "Your homeroom is down the hall on the left side second door, you can't miss it" I walk out to get my homeroom and knock on the door. Hear Sensei say "Be nice to her. She just moved from the U.S." I hear whispering from the students.

 _'Great just what I needed roamers'_ I thought.

Sensei said "You can come in now" I open the door to walk in and up to the front of the classroom to introduce myself.

"Hello, everyone my name is Kirschnick Kimberly. If you can't say my last name, you can call me Kimi or Kim not Kimberly 'cause I will not answer you, K" I glare at them. The classroom gone quite I smile "Good"

Sensei said "okay then you'll be sitting in front of Kurosaki-kun."

I sat down at the desk in front of guy with orange hair. _'I knew he say I'll see him today I didn't think the same classroom. Plus there's something about him but can't put a finger on it, hmm'_ I thought staring at him.

The orange hair kid smirk "Hey, Kim. I told you you'll be seeing me again"

I snap out of my daze "Oh! Yeah you did but I didn't think the same class. About your hair did you get laugh at?"

He just stared at me "Yep, I use to get laugh at a lot but now people picks fights with me."

I nod "Me too but my with skin color and being short. I feel your pain, Ichigo." _'And for being a hybrid'_ I added but not out loud.

He slightly smiles "Do you want eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure" I nod. The morning class flew by then lunch came, I get up to my lunch I made was stop by Ichigo said "Follow me. We always eat on the roof. I'll introduces you them once we get there." I nod as we climb the stairs to the roof. Once at top, he pushes the door open. I blinded by how bright it was outside. I notice there were several people on the roof. Ichigo sat next to tall tan skin male; I sat on the other side of him.

Ichigo said "Hey guys, this is Kim."

The big guy said "Hi, my name is Sado but you can me Chad."

I stare at him "You look Mexican."

He nods "I'm half."

"Cómo está, Chad?" I replied

"Bien"

I found out the girl with the lone orange hair is tomboy girl was Tatsaki, Uyruu was the four eyes, and Mashiro was texting while Keigo was a loud mouth.

Short female with black hair said "hi, my name is Kuchiki Rukia and this Red headed Pineapple is Arabia Renji."

The said pineapple yells "Hey stop calling me pineapple! Hi there!" as he gave me a sexy smirk.

I winked "Hi there yourself" _'He's hot'_ I thought

Keigo asks "So what made you leave the states?"

"In my old High school, junior year I was being teased way too much, so I drop out after my third year ended. And moved here a year or so after. I guess Kami had it for me because half of the student body found out about my secret." I sigh "and I guess seeing sprites didn't help"

Orihime ask "What did your classmates do when they found out."

I growl at memory " Let's see name calling, I sure Ichigo knows how that feels. They broke into my hallway and gym locker to put their petty jokes inside. That was a consent reminder of what I am."

Then ask" Do live with your mom?"

"Nope she's back in the U.S"

"Then you live with your father?" Tatsaki asks

I shake my head" no, I assume he left us before I was born. I doing ok on my own." I smile sadly.

Renji said " what did you mean by the petty jokes were a consent reminder of what you are?"

I smirk "I don't know if should tell you then my secret won't be a secret anymore now would it, _Pineapple_?"

Everyone snickers as Ren said "Hey! I still want to know, so please, beautiful"

I stare at him _'no one I NO ONE has ever called me beautiful before'_ I smile "the say goes _' flattery will get you nowhere'_ but no one called beautiful before and I like you so ok I tell you my secret. Well first promise me that you not tell anyone 'cause I don't need a repeat." All of them nod "Ok I'm a Panther hybrid."

Renji and Rukia ask "What's that?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses "A hybrid is a human with animal genes... a wild feline hybrid. Interesting I never seen one."

I nod "That's because hybrids are not suppose exist. I was normal before I kidnapped. I was six at time I think and I also have teleportation powers. But that's how they found out I was a hybrid."

Ichigo said "you mean experimented on you and turned you into one."

I sigh "yep"

"so how did the school found out?" berry asked

" ah...my reiatus was very low one day and I teleported to school which wasn't I good Idea. My neko ears and tail popped out."

Rukia said "you said you're a panther hybrid, right. Can we see you neko ears and tail?" as she smiles as do Orihime

I sigh" Sure but first I'll teleport." They watch as I disappear and appear sitting next Renji who jump "hi" teleport back to my sit "Ok" Everyone's eyes widen as my black tail flick back and forth as my neko ears twitch.

Rukia and Orihime"EEK! So kawaii! "

"Umm...thanks I guess" I shrug.

There was a sudden blast of strong spiritual pressure that made most of Ichigo's friends stop and Ichigo frown.

I said quietly "What was that?" The ones that heard me looked at me dumbfounded. "Ya don't have tell me but whatever it is, it's making my animal genes spike. I will have to leave for now um...please kill this thing before I find it. It's much easier to change back if I haven't killed anything." The school bell rang signaling launch has ended and a few of ichi's friends just left.

Rukia ask "Change back from what?"

"From thi-...AHH..." I scream from the pain when my bones break and reform. Ichigo and his posse get blinded by a bright blue light the turn into midnight blue but disappears leaving a black panther with brown highlight.

Rukia said "She's gorgeous." The panther turns to her with a sad look. She then said "let's go get it before..." The panther teleports away. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia jumps out of their bodies (gagai) flashstepped in direction of very high spiritual pressure before the panther does.

I jump from rooftop to rooftop until I get to my destination. I look around to see nothing but I know they're still here. I let out a growl to claim down abit so I can speak. I said "Come out you two I know you're here." I turn to see two figures dressed in white. The smaller male has black hair, a strange helmet with horn. He stares at me with big emotionless emerald eyes. While the other one has sky blue hair and cyan blue eyes. The taller one has sexy smirks with a jaw bone on his left cheek.

_'Hmm...Who are they?'_

_**'More like what are they Kim-nee'**_ Aiko said

' _you been awfully quiet today, Aiko'_

 _ **'sorry I was asleep'**_ I roll my eyes.

Blueberry said "What are ya?"

"That's none of your business, _blueberry._ "

_**'Blueberry is hot'** _

_'I agree'_

He glares at me

"Man, Ichigo and his friends are sure taking their sweet time. But guess I cheated with teleporting." I giggle.

"Ya know kurosaki?"

I nod. His companion finally speaks and add " We will tell you what we are if you tell us the same about you?"

"Sounds fair. My name is Kirschnick Kim. I can teleport and I'm a panther hybrid. Right now I'm in my animal form normally I look human or Neko girl. There your turn."

"Very well, we are Espadas or hollows. My name is Ulquiorra schuiffer Quarto Espada" Emo said.

_'Hollows? Wait aren't you a hollow Aiko?'_

_**'Yes but these guy are different'** _

Blueberry add "Name's Grimmjow Jaguerjack the Sexta Espada"

I stare "Hmm...four and six, meaning there's more of ya?"

Ulqui nods.

I snare "Great just great. Now I will most likely spending my time in this form grrrrrr..."

Grimmjow replies "Oh no! Kitty angry!"

My eyes glowed golden yellow and I showed my teeth "Why don't _**you come**_ down and _**say it**_ to my face, _**Grimmy**_!"

"Why you..."

Emo interrupted him to say "Enough, Grimmjow! Let's go and report to Lord Aizen." as he rips an opening to somewhere and steps in then Grimm and said "I be see' in ya kitty."

"Can't wait, _**Grimmy"**_ As it closes.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Co finally arrived and sees only Kim assume she killed it. "So...did you...-"

"No, But soooo wanted to. Especially _**Grimmjow**_ , he made me so angry by calling me _**Kitty grrrr**_...if it _**wasn't**_ for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow would be laying in his _**own blood**_ "

Ichigo said "It's was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" _' What's up with voice?' __**' King sounds ta me she has a hollow half too'**_ "

 _'So they're soul reapers'_ Kim thought and gave him 'duh' look "Uh...yeah 'cause you're all too slow but not point right now when I change back I'll be naked."

Renji smirks " I wouldn't mind see ya naked Kim."

she raised a brow "Pervert" and smirks too "Ok let's head back to the school for our stuff. I race ya."

Rukia said "ok, Ready...Set...Go!" they all disappeared.

**~Los Nochas~**

 

   Elsewhere in Los Nochas two Espadas enter a large poorly lite room with several people on either side. Two Espadas stop in the center of that room and bowed to the lord of hueco mundo sitting on his very high thrown.

The said lord spoke " What have found out, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow"

Grimmjow stuff his hands in his pockets as Ulqui replied "We found something interesting Aizen-sama."

"Oh really, show me." Emotionless espada took out his right eye to project what they saw. Aizen watch very amused.

The dark skin soul reaper listens quietly and thought 'Kirschnick where have I heard the name before'.

Laugher came from the darkness "Grimmy? That's fucking funny."

Grimmjow growled" Shut the fuck up Nnoitra"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Aizen yelled "Ulquiorra I need to know more about her. Like what she looks like in her human form."

He bows "Yes lord Aizen"

"You're all dismissed." said the lord of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**~In the world of living~**

**Kim pov**

After getting my keys and things. I also won the race to school but now we're all going to my apartment. When I mean us I mean Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Orihime and Rukia. Uyruu had to go home. We're standing in front of my apartment complex

"Ok here we are. It's on the third floor, door 303. Can you take my stuff with you and here's my key. See ya inside, bye" My-panther-self teleported inside, just in time too. I walked into my bedroom on two feet. I put on my black long sleeves shirt, black jeans, and black 'n' pink kitty collar. I walk into the living room to see everyone "Hey, welcome to my home." I walk towards my kitchenette until a dizzy spell hit me which made me fall. Thankfully Chad caught me before I fell on my face "Thanks Chad"

"no problem "he said

I smile as straight myself and continued into the kitchen _'I hate being weak.'_

_**'You and me both, sis'** _

_'shit! I didn't buy any food, yet'_ I growled "damn it! If it was for those fucking thugs yesterday. I could be eating right now. Fucking hell!" in English I turn around mumbling to myself. Everyone is staring at me and wandering what the hell I just said.

"What's wrong, Kimi-chan?" Orihime asked

I sighed "Sorry I just realized I don't have any food in the house at moment. Its looks like I'll be eating something from the countenance store."

I was about to grab my wallet when Ichigo said "Why don't you come have dinner with me and my family. It would taste better than the shit you're gonna eat."

I stare at him "what?"

he added "I know what you're thinking we just met. My opinion food taste better when you're eating with other people. So you're coming with me and its closer." I only nod because I don't know what to stay to that. We all walk out of my Apt to go our separated ways Ichi said "this way. Bye Chad, Orihime see you , Rukia see ya tomorrow" I wave as they all left leaving me alone with Ichigo.

My neko side popped out as I said "Ichigo, do I even get a say in this."

Ichigo said sternly "No"

my neko ears flatten "fine" I sighed in defeat.

As we arrived at ichigo's house my Neko side disappeared good thing too cause we're actually standing at the front door.

Ichi said "Watch out my Dad is crazy about surprise attacks. So move off to the side when I open the door, Ok"

I nodded as I moved over and away from the door. Ichigo opens it and dodged a foot aimed at his head. His dad screamed "Ichiggooooo Welcome home my son!"

"Damn it Goat face! You could've hit my new friend too!" Ichigo yelled at the man on the ground and walked in with me following giggling _ **'crazy'**_ Aiko snickered.

We got inside and he said "Yuzu, we have an extra person for dinner."

A girl with sandy brown hair came out of the kitchen to greet us. "Who, Ichi-nii?" she asked

"A new student who moved here from the states, so I invited her to have dinner with us."

She walk up to me with a smile "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu."

I smile back" nice to meet you, my name is Kirschnick Kimberly but you can call me Kimi."She nods and walks off to finish dinner.

Then another girl with short black hair kinda tomboy look also came up to me "Yo, Kim name's Karin"

I turn to Ichigo "hey ichi I didn't know you had sisters, lucky"

"Why cause you have brothers?"

I shake my head" No I'm an only child. When I was younger it would suck but soon got over it as I grew up." Ichigo's dad came out of nowhere and knows his son to the floor.

"Get off of me!"

he get up "too slow, my son. Hello Kim I'm Ichigo's dad"

I bowed "I Kurosaki-san"

He laughs "No, call me Isshin"

I nod "Ok, hey ichi you said your dad was crazy but ya know I wish I had father like him."

Isshin smiles "Thanks Kim but I'm sure your dad is just as great, right?"

Ichigo hits his dad on the head "Goat face that's taboo for her"

I replied "that's ok ichigo. Well no, Isshin I don't have a father. There was never one in the picture." All shudder I hugged by crying Isshin and a Yuzu. "Why are you hugging me?" I ask being very confused by their actions.

Yuzu sniffed "You'd looked like you were going to cry?"

"Huh?" I said ' _Shit! My emotion are showing'_

 _ **'Kim-nee it's rain' in in 'ere make it stop'**_ Aiko whined

"yes, why are you so surprised by it?" Isshin asks

I sighed "That's because it's been 13 yrs since the last time cried. My guess your warm family feeling found away into my heart of ice."

_'I can get use to this feeling'_

_**'It stop rain'**_ I roll my eyes at my other half

"Umm...what's for dinner"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VG: *puts sunglasses trying to be cool* I all ready had this typed up so I thought I post ch 2 for you   
> Kim: Yup. She's jolly on the spot with this update  
> VG: yes anyways enjoy take it away Kim!  
> Kim: VG don't own Bleach;Tite Kubo does She only owns me and any other OCs add in future chapters

**Zanpaktous/other hollows speak'**

**_'Aiko speak'_ **

_'Kim thoughts'_

**_ 'Aikto speak' _ **

_ 'Ken thoughts' _

english

(everthing is in eng. but they live in japan)

"speak"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Kim POV**

During dinner that was cooked by Yuzu, Isshin asked "How old are you, Kim?"

"ah..I'm 19. why?"

Ichigo shocked replied" really, I thought you at least 16 or 17 at the most. Wow!"

I smile "That's a pretty good guess. In the states I was mistaken for a 12 yr old and That's sucks." I sighed.

Karin asks "so why are you so short?"

I giggle "well I think it has something to with how I was born."

"what you mean?"

" I was prematurly born. I was 4lbs. 3oz"

Isshin nods "Most premies don't survive being born early. You were lucky."

I nod as I took a bite of food  _'I was lucky a few times in my life. One which was because of you Aiko. Which I'm very greatful by the way'_ I said to my hollow

**_'yer welcome Sis'_** Aiko smile.

Tomboy ask "Then why aren't you incollege now?"

I sigh" That's complicated story that is very long...."

The whole Kurosaki family encourage me to continued. Ichigo's dad smiled at me "It's ok Kim we'll won't judge you."

I smiled " Um...Ok well I start at how I got this way.....

\-- _Fashback--_

_At a very young age I could see ghost which was normal for my family. So I wasn't scared when ghost would ask for closer, Poeple ask if seen or talked to their loved ones. But one day, I think was six at time, practicing my powers to teleport in the fornt yard with my mom. The phone rang so mom left me for a moment. I was about to teleport and when I notice a man standing on the sidewalk. I assumed he need my help with loved one whom has past._

_I walked up to him 'HI mister, ya need somethin'_

_He nodded'Yes young one... **you** ' he grabbed me._

_I screamed 'mommy! Mommy he- I think he knock me out. I have no clue how long I was out but when I woke up I realized I was in a lab but I sitting in a cage. I shrugged at this cause I can teleport out of it. Well I did...ok tried I was in the worst pain that I ever felt. I soon realized I had a shock collar on me. So I sat there waiting for someone come. The door to my left open and the one who kidnap me came in 'I see your awake young one. Then we can get started' He smrik at me_

_'get s-started? W-what do you m-mean mister?' I asked_

_'Call me Dr James young one and get started turning into a grearter being' I started to shake in fear as he open the cage and draged me out. 'Wha...' I remember being straped down on metal operating table. I blacked out from the pain he put me through. I don't how long I was tortered by_

**Dr. James** _One time I felt at peace I knew I die when I stood staring at my body But_ **he** _brught me back then I felt a presince within me. I wasn't sure of what it could be at the time. Along while I started to talk to it became my friend soon my sister Aiko.'_

I sighed  _\--' burning feeling happen when I grew cat ears and a tail. Not a second later I screamed from intescet pain when my bones broke and reform as I changed into a panther cub. I could tell_ **he** _was pleased with the results. I was watched there henceforward how I change back and ect. I don't how long I was held but Aiko some how trick_ **him** _escape and ran from my personal hell. I was pick up by the police who recinized me from the amber alerts.'--_

_\-- Fashback ended--_

 

"I found out I missing almost 7 months. I just worst news for me was finding out my father figure my grandpa or papa was what I called him. He was in the hospital for the final stage of colon cancer. I stayed with him until he died Sept. 17 1997." I smile sadly. Everyone had somber looks

" Years later I found out the expirements put a stran on my body. My heart became weak. Doctors said extrem stress will cause my heart to beat rapidly until it fails and I died." I said

Isshin said seriously "But there's surgical procedures for that. Why not get help?"

I shake my head "I know there is but I don't want it. I'm not to afraid to die" I smile. I see understanding in Isshin's eyes while Ichigo looks mad.

I sigh "lets change the subject. I show my hybrid form." Black cat ears and a tail appears. Isshin blinks owlishly as for the girls they look like they want to touch'em. I nod "You can touch them if you like?" In no time flat Yuzu and Karin was next to me. They hesitated for a second but I soon felt their fingers. My neko ears twitch slightly as they massage my ears "Purrr........"I closed my eyes" so good. If ya keep this up I might fall asleep,girls."

Yuzu giggled " Why not stay for the weekend, It will make Ichi-nii happy." Ichigo nod

Karin stated "Goatface won't mind, right?" she stares at her dad

"Of coruse you can stay Kimi." he said.

I shrug "Ok but I don't any of my things for a sleepover. So I'll have to go home for them."

"ok" Isshin looks at Ichigo" Ichigo go walk Kimi to her home." I get up

" Yeah yeah. I was going to Goatface."Ichi said We get on our shoes headed out.

As we were walking " Ichi are you mad at what I said?" I ask I hear him sigh

"yes, how can be ok to die?" He glares at me as we stop walking.

I sigh "I don't know I just at peace with myself. Being attached to people make it harder. Like you and your family somehow found it's way pass the walls I put up to protect me."

He scowls" Well I don't like it."

I shake my head" yeah well deal with it....I been wanting to ask your different from your soul reaper friends?"

He nods " yes I'm part hollow too. Shirosaki is his name. He's a pain in the ass." I notice we're a block away from my apartment but felt someone watching us _'Aiko you feel that?'_ I asked her

**_'Yea it's Emo. He's somewhere and watching us.'_** Aiko said warningly.  
  
I notice we're standing outside of my apartment . I grab ahold of Ichi's arm "hold on Ichi"

"For wh-....!" That was the only warning he got before I teleport us into my apt. "Whoa! Please don't do that again unless a proper warning was given" he glares

I gave him an apologize smile" Sorry Aiko and I felt someone watching us, so I panic. Sorry again." I walk into my bedroom to pack the necessary things for the sleepover.

 

**Normal POV**

Ichigo wonders what Kim meant _'Damn it I suck at sensing reiatus'_  He said

**'yea ya do'** shiro said

Orangette growled  _'Did you feel it too?'_

** 'hmm...Maybe' **

Ichigo growls again when walk into the living room to see Ichi lost in thought. He doesn't her walk closer to him until she blew in his ear "AHH!!" and he rubs his ear.

He glares at a smriking Kim " I'm ready to go" she said

He nods" good we're walking out like a normal person."

She shrugs "K"

* * *

**~Time skip~**

 

About five mintus from Ichigo's house. She can still feel  _Emo_.  _'I wander what he wants?'_

_' **I guess we shoulld to him, hmm?'**_

Kim nods  ** _'_** _Maybe your right, We'll do it when everyone goes to sleep'_

" Hey, Ichi, where did  ** _Grimmjow_**  and Uluqiorra went to earlier?" Tan skin girl asked

"Hueco Mundo, the hollow's world and The Soul reapers are from Soul Society." Ichigo explained

She tilts her head to the side " O-kay"

He laughs at her confused look. Kim pouts as they walk up to the door. Berry getting ready to dodge another attack.

Neko girl thought up an idea "Hey Ichi, what if I teleport us inside when ya open the door, hmm?" She smriks up at him.

Orangette was silent for a momemt then nods "Thanks for telling me this time"

Kim giggles as she grabs his arm. Ichigo turns the door handle then they hear Isshin yell " ICHIIGGGOOOOO!!!!!"

They totally disapper as he flew out the door. Kim and Ichigo appears in the living room laughing up storm. Karin and Yuzu looks confused as Isshin returns looking all scuffy and saying " That was a good move, Kim."

She smiled "So where will I be sleeping?"

Ichigo looks uncomfrontable " With me...umm I'm the only one with an extra futon, so?"

She nods because she's ok with it. Kim follows him upstairs to his room. The hybrid girl notice the giant poster of a woman whom she asume is or was his mom but wont comment on it. Orange haired teen walks in first to lay out the futon for Kim when

" Hey Ichigo, why are you making a bed?" a voice ask

" 'Cause Kon, my new friend Kim is stay-"

Said gril walked in "Ichigo who are you talk-ing...to" She stare at the stuff lion where the voice seem to be where it coming from She srceams "AHHH! It tal-....

her mouth was covered " Shh! It's okay. This is Kon, he's mod soul." he said taking his hand away from her mouth.

"O-ok" Kim said as her tail flick violently and ears flatten against her head.

Kon stood up "What's with the neko girl, Ichigo?" The said girl frozed as the word  _neko_  echoed in her mind.

She appears in front of him " _What did you call me_?" She said baring her teeth to Kon.

Ichi sighed " Kon, I think would be safer if you siad sorry to her. Kim's a panther hybrid."

The stuff lion looks at the growling kim "s-sorry"

She kneeled down "Good thing  ** _you_**  said sorry,  ** _Kon_**. Otherwise, I would've turned into my  ** _animal form_** and you would be  ** _a pile of stuffing_**." Kimi smile evilly at him.

He stated to shake in fear.

Berry laughs "Did I forget say that Kimi is also part hollow."

Kon disappeared into the closet. Two teens burst out laughing " Ok, time for bed."

She went to the bathroom to change.  _' Ulquiorra is out there still'_ Kimi thought

**_' I think e's tryin' to see if ya was the panther'_** Aiko said.

Neko walked out to Ichigo's room  _' maybe you are right. I'll talk to him when Ichi goes to sleep.'_ She teleported into his room without knowing if he was dressed or not. Thank God he has his pants on. He was about finish putting his shirt on.

**_'Strawberry has some muscles'_** Aiko stated.

_' Yea no kiddin''_ Kimi agrees.

 She open and shut his door to make it look like she just walked in. Ichigo looks to see her in my black tank top and pink lounging pants. She walk over to her bag to put out her two stuuffed companions Scooby Doo and Lindsay the monkey. She got comfortable on the futon as strawberry made his way to his bed and laid down.

It was about midnight when she heard ichigo's steady breathing indicated he's asleep.

_' Finally. Let's go Aiko'_ Kim said to her as she disappeared onto the roof and sat down, " Ok, Ulquiorra, what do you want?"

Ulqui pops out of nowhere " So you are the one I met earlier."

She nod " yes, I'm gald you didn't bring  ** _Grimmy_** with you. Cause with you I can stay in my human form."

He just stares.

" I guess your here on an order from that Aizen-sama person."

He's nods " That is right, Lord Aizen is interested in you."

I rise a brow " Hmm...... I better get back inside before Ichi notice I'm gone. If Aizen-sama want to know more about me. He can visit me at my apartment since I live alone. Sunday night is good I'll be home form Ichigo by then."

" I will tell him that, bye for now, Kimi-san." Ulquiorra said, as he opens a portal to Hueco Mundo.

She teleported back inside and laid down when Ichigo woke up.

She slightly smiled " Sorry, Ichi did I wake ya? "

" No, Where were you just now?"

She paused " I was on the roof looking at the stars... It's very clear here * yawn* Well I'm going back to bed, fresh air always makes me sleepy, night Ichi." She shortly fell asleep after that. Ichigo continue to stare at her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

 

**~Hueco Mundo~**

 

 After the portal opens in Los Nochas, Ulquiorra brings his findings to lord Aizen. The lord himself ask " Did you find her, Ulquiorra?"

Emopasda bows " Yes Aizen-sama and I have a massage for you form Kim-san."

"Oh!,What did she say?"

"She said if want to know more about her come visit her at her apartment since she lives by herself. Sunday night was good for her She'll be home from Kurosaki's."

Aizen said " Hmm.......apparently the boy has not told her. This could come in handy. Is there anything eles before you show us what she looks like, Uluqiorra?"

Uluqiorra nods " Yes. Her reiatus is similar to Kurosaki's. She has Hollow and Soul reaper spiritural pressure yet completely still alive,but what I can tell she doesn't know she part soul reaper."

Aizen smriks " Well then this most shocking to say the least. Now then what does she look like?"

The emotionless espada once again takes out his eye to show what he found out. Lord

Aizen watches with amusement " I see she already call me Sama, that's good." He smiles and adds " I'll visit like she asked too. You're dismissed Uluqiorra."

Said espada bows and exits the room.

A voice came from the shadows " whatcha thinkin', Aizen-taicho?"

" You do know it's impolite to eavesdrop, Gin. As for what I'm thinking a lot of things. If she agrees to join us our _little family_ will grow."

Gin grins.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim: VG is away at moment she asked me to do the end note. So hope this was just as good as the first chapter. Don't forget to review/comment about what you guys think No Flamers. Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> VG: *sighs and wipes forehead* I glad that's over with  
> Kim:yup  
> VG: well I hope you the readers like the first ch. and remember to....  
> Kim: Review/comment  
> VG: I always happy with feedback on how to improve


End file.
